Oni Oni no Mi, Model: Erinys
|user = Lisa Stone }} The Oni Oni no Mi, Model: Erinys is a Mythical Zoan type Devil Fruit that allows the user to transform into a Erinys. It was eaten by the White Scarf Pirates cook, Lisa Stone. Transformations In the fully transformed form, Lisa's eyes become darker and her eyelashes grow larger, with a dark, thin marking in a light zigzag-style crossing her right eye vertically; similar markings are present above her right breast and on both of her bare thighs. Her hair becomes wilder, jutting upwards and getting curlier, and her ears enlarge, extending backwards, and gain pointed edges. She also gains sharp canine teeth, and her lips become covered in dark lipstick. Her forearms and hands receive noticeable changes, becoming covered in scales and each sprouting a fin-like protrusion on its outer side. She also grows a large, stocky tail seemingly made of metal plates or scales, getting smaller and smaller near its end. In the hybrid form, which is her most commonly used form, her body becomes taller and more massive. She lacks the thin mark on the right eye seen in her fully transformed form. Her hair grows longer and is scruffier than it was before, jutting outwards in many spiky, rounded tufts, even the singular tied strand she keeps at the front of her head becoming longer. Her torso and part of her lower body are covered by a revealing dark overcoat with light edges, which is torn in its lower part, and which reveals a fair amount of her cleavage, being left open on the front and having the parts covering her chest linked to a high, wide collar. The coat comes with notably squared short sleeves, with their outer parts extending on her arms in a spiky protrusion. A light belt circles her abdomen and holds the open coat in place just below her breasts, closed by a simple buckle, while a similar but slightly larger belt circling her waist holds up a light garment, covering the back and side parts of her coat. Hanging from her shoulders is a large dark cape, possessing torn lower edges not unlike her coat. Armor plating goes up from her neck, forming three spikes on her chin and extending to cover her ears, flanking her face, with two large, armored horn-like protrusions jutting outwards at its sides. The gauntlets on her forearms are identical to those she wears in her fully transformed form. Her legs are covered in large, dark tattoos, resembling the shape of thigh-high boots. Due to the powers of her fruit, her feet are completely obscured from sight, her calves instead ending in a sea of sharp flames, enveloping the ground in the immediate area around her. Strengths and Weaknesses The main strength of this fruit is that it allows the user to transform into an Erinys, a demonic entity of vengeance from Greek Mythology. Like all Zoan Devil Fruit users, Lisa can access both full and hybrid transformations and even call upon some powers of the fruit in human form. She can sprout a pair of wings from her back which allow her to fly. The wings resemble a bat's wings and are sturdy enough to be used to physically attack an opponent. Her strength, speed and durability are vastly increased in both her hybrid and fully transformed form. This fruit also grants her the ability to fire energy blasts from her hands and also secrete a highly potent poison from her finger tips. She can reduce the strength of the poison and use it as a sleep drought, though to use the poison in this form she has to bite her opponent. The flames that she generates near her feet in her hybrid form, and can generate from any part of her body in her fully transformed form, are said to be the flames of hell, and anyone who is burnt by them is bombarded by every regret they have ever had, and relive in a matter of seconds every mistake that they have ever made. The fruit suffers from standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. Usage Category:Jet'ika Category:Mythical Zoan Devil Fruit Category:Zoan Devil Fruit Category:Devil Fruit